Missão Olímpica
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Uma explicação bem-humorada sobre a não-transmissão de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco durante as Olimpíadas...


**MISSÃO OLÍMPICA**

_Uma explicação bem-humorada sobre a não-transmissão de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco durante as Olimpíadas..._

Os jovens Cavaleiros subiam corajosamente a escadaria que levava até a casa de Capricórnio, guardada por Shura.  
Ao chegarem lá, não sentindo a presença de nenhum inimigo, tentam seguir seu caminho em direção à próxima casa, Aquário, mas são detidos por uma poderosa energia que ataca de repente, abrindo o chão sob seus pés. Todos conseguem se esquivar do ataque, saltando por cima da fenda no solo... Todos, menos Shiryu...

Seiya: SHIRYUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Finalmente, Shura, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio surge diante deles...

Shura: Por que não saltou com eles, Shiryu?  
Shiryu: Eu sabia que, se saltasse, nenhum de nós escaparia do golpe seguinte...  
Shura: Muito nobre de sua parte, mas...

Eles são interrompidos por um helicóptero que faz um vôo rasante sobre a casa de Capricórnio, pousando entre Shiryu e Shura. Dele, descem alguns homens vestindo terno preto (ao que parecia, eram seguranças) e, logo após, um homem de meia idade, sorridente e trajando um belíssimo terno cinza, que vai até os bronzeadinhos...

Cavaleiros de Bronze: ???  
Shura: Mas... O que significa isso???  
...: Boa noite, rapazes!?  
Shura: Quem é você???

Todos aguardavam ansiosos pela resposta. O homem abriu um largo sorriso e depois disse...

...: Meu nome é Carlos Arthur Nuzman... Sou o Presidente do COB... Comitê Olímpico Brasileiro...  
Todos: Oh...  
Carlos: ... E tenho uma missão muito importante para vocês!!! - aponta para os Cavaleiros de Bronze.  
Hyoga: Mas nós... Eeeeeeeeeeei...  
Shiryu: O que é isso???  
Seiya: Saori-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...  
Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
Seiya/Shura/Shiryu/Hyoga/Carlos: ¬¬'  
Shun: Se o Seiya pode chamar a Saori, por que não posso chamar o Ikki??? u.u

Os seguranças correm até os Cavaleiros e os arrastam até o helicóptero, jogando-os para dentro e partindo em seguida...

Shura: Voltem aqui... Eu ainda não fatiei ninguém nesse anime...

E eles somem no horizonte...

Shura: Ah... Snif! - chutando uma pedrinha - Ninguém quer brincar comigo... Snif!

Logo depois...

Seiya: Dá pra explicar o que tá acontecendo???  
Hyoga: Mas não explica pra ele, não... não vai entender mesmo...  
Shiryu: É, explica pra gente...  
Seiya: ¬¬'  
Carlos: Logo explicarei... Antes, precisamos buscar mais uma pessoa...

O helicóptero volta a pousar, vários seguranças descem na corrida e em seguida voltam trazendo Ikki todo amarrado...

Ikki: Aaargh!!! Me solta!!! Será que um sujeito não pode nem se fingir de morto em paz??? - debatendo-se.  
Shun: Ikki!!! Que bom que você... Ei, você não tinha morrido na casa de Virgem??? o.O  
Ikki: Ahn... Bem... Era o que eu queria que vocês pensassem, mas... -.-'  
Todos: Mas...???  
Ikki: Ah! Se não sou eu com minhas aparições repentinas, que graça esse desenho teria?  
Todos: ¬¬'  
Shiryu: Agora que estamos TODOS reunidos... - lança um olhar furioso para Ikki - Será que podemos saber o que está acontecendo?  
Carlos: É o seguinte... Como vocês devem saber, as Olimpíadas estão para começar...

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze escutam tudo atentamente...

Carlos: Bem, já a algum tempo nós estamos acompanhando o desempenho de vocês durante as batalhas, a força, a agilidade, a...  
Seiya: A BELEZA!!! - fazendo pose de galã e alisando os cabelos.  
Carlos: ... A inteligência...  
Carlos (em pensamento): Droga, eu devia ter ouvido meus acessores e contratado os X-Men... ¬¬'  
Todos: ...  
Carlos: A questão é que, devido as suas incríveis habilidades como guerreiros, vocês foram selecionados para fazerem a segurança de nosso bem mais precioso nessas Olimpíadas... O nosso "Ouro"... - emocionado.  
Hyoga: "Bem mais precioso"???  
Shun: "Ouro"???  
Ikki: Tá, muito legal... Já posso ir embora?  
Carlos: NÃO!!!  
Ikki: Unf!!! u.u  
Seiya: E dá pra saber que bem tão valioso é esse, que necessita da nossa segurança?  
Hyoga: Tem que ser muito valioso mesmo, porque nós deixamos uma deusa com uma flecha dourada cravada no peito, lá no Santuário...

Os cinco Cavaleiros entreolham-se e depois gritam...

Todos: SAORI!?!

Enquanto isso, no Santuário...

Mu: Os cosmos deles... desapareceram...  
Saori: Ai, meu Zeus... E agora, quem irá me salvar??? - olhando para Mu.  
Mu e Kiki: Fiu, fiu, fiu, fiu fiu... - assoviando e saindo de fininho.  
Saori: Hereges!!! ¬¬'

De volta ao helicóptero...

Carlos: Ah, sim, a garota... Não se preocupem, ela vai resistir até que vocês voltem...  
Seiya: Impossível!!! Temos menos de três horas para chegar à sala do Grande Mestre, caso contrário, Athena morrerá!!!  
Shun: É mesmo!!!  
Shiryu: É verdade...  
Carlos: Não se preocupem, garotos... Logo vocês descobrirão que Saori Kido não é uma pessoa tão fácil assim de se matar...  
Ikki: Como pode ter tenta certeza disso?  
Carlos: Confiem em mim... - sorrindo.  
Carlos (em pensamento): Esperem pelas próximas fases do anime...

Logo depois, o helicóptero pousa na Villa olímpica e os bravos Cavaleiros (que a essa altura estavam mais do que desconfiados que tudo aquilo não passava de uma cilada), desembarcam, junto com Carlos Arthur Nuzman. Eles entram no prédio que dá acesso à sala de reuniões da Delegação Brasileira, chamando muuuuita atenção por onde passavam (afinal, não é todo dia que se vê um bando de garotos com cabelos desarrumados e de cores estranhas, sujos e esfarrapados, vestindo armaduras quase que totalmente destruídas por aí... ) e param diante de uma grande porta de madeira, finamente entalhada...

Carlos: Preparem-se, rapazes... Pois agora vocês vão conhecer o que temos de mais valioso... Nosso "Ouro Olímpico"!!!  
Shun: Ikki, acho que esse cara é louco... o.O - cochichando.  
Ikki: Eu também Shun... Eu também... o.O

O Presidente do COB abre as portas, dá alguns passos e vira-se de frente para os cinco Cavaleiros, que vasculham a sala com o olhar, em busca do tal "objeto valioso"...

Carlos: Eis aqui o motivo de toda essa comoção... - abre os braços.  
Carlos: Apresento à vocês... Daiane dos Santos!!! A "maior" ginasta brasileira!!!

Os meninos olham em volta e não vêem nada... De repente, surge uma "figurinha" de trás de Carlos...

Daiane: Oi, gente!!! - faceira, acenado para eles.  
Cavaleiros: O.O'

Enquanto isso, na sala de redação da TV Bandeirantes...

Kelly Key tem um ataque histérico junto com sua equipe técnica, enquanto assiste aos episódios do dia, uma hora antes de "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" entrarem no ar...

K.K: Como assim, "SUMIRAM"??? Eles são personagens de um desenho animado, não podem simplesmente ter sumido dessa forma... - descontrolada.  
Funcionário1: Eu... não entendo... - desesperado.

Na tela do monitores, Shura aparece de braços cruzados, olhando para o céu...

K.K: Ninguém vai acreditar nisso...  
Funcionário2: Eu sei, mas... o que vamos fazer agora???

Momentos depois, Kelly Key está gravando um chamada para ser exibida às pressas, antes do horário do desenho..

K.K: "Pois é amiguinhos, por causa das Olimpíadas, nossos amados Cavaleiros não estarão conosco nos próximos dias... Mas depois disso, nós voltaremos a viver emocionantes aventuras ao lado de Seiya de Pégasus, Shun de Andrômeda, Shiryu de Dragão (suspiro), Hyoga de Cisne e Ikki de Hidra... Até mais, amiguinhos..." - manda um beijinho para a tela.

Na casa de um expectador...

Garoto1: Que estranho, avisar assim, em cima da hora...  
Garoto2: Já sei, vai ver os Cavaleiros foram convocados pra fazer a segurança da Daiane dos Santos durante as Olimpíadas, e por isso o desenho não vai ser exibido...  
Garoto1: Pff!!! Não seja estúpido... Cada idéia que você tem...

Dias depois, durante uma apresentação de Daiane dos Santos...

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão um pouco afastados do local onde Daiane faz seus exercícios, usando terno e gravata pretos, óculos escuros e um pequeno comunicador em seus ouvidos, algo como um ponto eletrônico...

Shiryu: Não sei não, acho que isso não vai dar muito certo...  
Hyoga: Não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer quando voltarmos ao Santuário... Oque vamos dizer a Athena???  
Shun: Isso se ela estiver viva quando voltarmos...  
Seiya: Ah, relaxem... até que está sendo divertido...  
Ikki: Pff!!!

Enquanto isso, no Santuário...

Shura, Kamus, e Afrodite estão sentados nas escadarias...

Afrodite: Será que eles vão demorar muito? Esse ar da noite vai estragar meu penteado e ainda por cima já perdi vários capítulos da novela...  
Kamus: Cala a boca, sua bicha!!!  
Shura: Snif... snif... Eu só queria ser amigo deles... - chorando, ainda.  
Afrodite: Vem cá, Shu, eu deixo você ser meu amiguinho.. - abraça Shura.  
Kamus: Era só o que me faltava... ¬¬'  
  
Na entrada do Santuário...

Saori continua deitada, com a flecha cravada em seu peito, enquanto Mu e Kiki permanecem vigiando-a, junto com os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze...

Jabu: Por que será que estão demorando tanto???  
Nachi: Pois é... a vida de Athena está em perigo...  
Kiki: Sei não, hein... Acho que eles não vão voltar tão cedo...  
Saori (desperta): Não mesmo... Confio nos meus Cavaleiros... logo logo estarão aqui para me salvar... - volta a desmaiar.  
Tatsume: Oh, Srta. Kido... - choramingando.

**FIM**

_Como todos sabem, infelizmente, nossa "picututinha"__ não ganhou medalha em Athenas, mas valeu o esforço !!! Quem é ficwriter sabe que as idéias para os fics surgem de onde menos se espera, de lugares completamente inusitados. A idéia para este, por exemplo, veio da minha mãe... Quando ficamos sabendo que a Band não estava exibindo Cavaleiros durante as Olimpíadas, ela disse: "Eles devem estar fazendo um bico de seguranças da Daiane nas Olimpíadas, por isso não vai passar o desenho..." Analisei as sábias palavras de minha mãe e concluí... "ISSO DÁ UM FIC!!!" E aí, está... Espero que tenham gostado... _


End file.
